This invention relates to an extruded plastic deck structures or assemblies, for example, of the general type disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,048,448, 5,642,592 and 5,647,184. In such deck assemblies, elongated deck planks are extruded of a generally rigid plastics material such as polyvinylchloride (PVC) and are attached to supporting parallel spaced joists of a frame by various means such as by the extruded plastic clips disclosed in above U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,448. After the clips are attached to the supporting joists or frame 16, the extruded plastic deck planks 24 are flexed slightly so that the outwardly projecting bottom flanges hook under the flange engaging portions or ribs of the attachment clips.
The extruded plastic deck planks disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,642,592 are attached to the supporting joists by either longitudinally extending snap connector strips or laterally extending snap connectors, both of which are extruded of plastics material and engage bottom flanges on the planks. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,647,184, each of the extruded plastic deck planks is provided with a longitudinally extending and laterally projecting attachment flange which interlocks with the adjacent deck plank along the length of the plank. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,078,515, extruded aluminum deck planks have downwardly projecting and longitudinally extending skirts or legs, and the side legs of each plank have inwardly projecting flanges or shoulders. One of the side legs flexes so that the corresponding shoulder clips onto horizontally extending protrusions or bars attached to the supporting frame or rail members.